Version 0.76 - Build 3846
April 24th, 2013 Features Added the Quest in Range Page. Added the 'Faultline Temple' - Horde Mode to the rear of the Arcane Sanctum. Added the 'Temple of Amun' in Garai City which spawns The Legendary 'Avatar of Amun'. Added music to most realms. (Work in progress) Added a "Set Active now" alert for when you learn a new quest. Added Announcement message system. Added 20 new Premium shop items. (Work in progress) Added "/where playername" to locate players. Added new purchasable basic foods and waters. Added 'Empty Contents' option to Basket and Sack containers, which places the contents into your inventory if there is enough space. Allocated all players 10,000 more Eldevin points to spend during beta! General Added more feedback as to why equip/unequip fails. Mini-Map now has an option to rotate with the Camera. Quest window now remembers what page you were previously on after closing. Quest window remembers hide complete choice Increased Looking for Group Accept Time-out. Removed the Adera Barrows resurrection point - players will spawn at Fort Piregarde instead. Set all experience and skill booster potion stacks to be splittable. Updated Vendors to no longer sell crafted or foraged foods. Increased the size of the friends. Balance Farming : You now buy a scarecrow with a charge of 20 uses. You no longer get the scarecrow back from the plot. Gathering Skills : Improved and balanced drop rates of rare resources from all gathering professions. Exarch Tiaund's Mausoleum : Added more Enemies. Reduced gold gained from defeating creatures. Added new trash / sellable items to many creature loot tables. Added two new creature only buffs Battle Veteran (Immune to incapacitating and movement-impairing effects.) Determined (Immune to Taunts) Bugs Fixed an issue with Dark Prayer not healing correctly. Fixed an issue with the Imprisoned Soldiers in the Vault. Fixed an issue where Bronze bars were not splittable. Fixed an issue in Farming Quest in Othalo where you you be spammed by messages when your crop was tready to harvest. Fixed an issue with some Fishing Spots being inaccessible. Fixed an issue with Ore nodes on Greenreef Isle not being minable. Fixed an issue where the Giant Scorpion's minions would not despawn on a party wiping. Fixed incorrect stack values for containers holding crafted resources (from 100 down to 50). Fixed melee/ranged/spell dodge being incorrectly calculated. Fixed some bugs related to splitting items. Fixed town guards failing to reset properly. Fixed a bug with players not going into combat while engaged in PvP and still keeping their natural Health / Mana regen. Fixed a bug where you were still able to cook over an expired campfire. Fixed a bug where stats were not removing correctly if you unequip during realm change Fixed bind on equip and added a warning message when equipping. Fixed a typo with the Biting Cold Talent. Fixed some of Banil's conversation options where he offered to open a shop and didn't. Set the Giant Scorpion to unattackable until he's finished climbing out of the ground to stop players inflicting premature damage. Fixed a case where farms could get stuck in a busy state. Fixed a bug where creatures would reset if they were snared/stunned and you went outside attack range. Fixed equipment not breaking when durability reached zero. Fixed cases in questbook and realm/area description where text overran. Quest Fixed an issue where players could not enter the Yaroda Grove Cellar if they had been disconnected or left. Fixed an issue where Jaga Creed wouldn't let you into Diminutive City after you had finished "The Diminutive City: Part 1". Fixed an issue where Heath wouldn't let you use the glider in Diminutive City, aside from on its quest stage. This meant the second table was inaccessible on a relog or disconnection. Fixed an issue where it was possible to solve the chess board puzzle in Diminutive City without speaking with Graupera first. Fixed an issue where some players were becoming invisible during the glider flight in Diminutive City. Fixed an issue where, once a player had been killed by Exarch Tiaund, nobody else was able to resummon the Exarch. Fixed an issue where players could not interact with the Ancient Barrier for the quest "Beyond Your Dreams". Fixed the Advance tag on the Forktongue Journal when players arrive to it having already completed the Forktongue Language quest. Fixed the quest markers for A Growing Epidemic between stages 5 and 8. Fixed a bug with 40 Fel'Thaar Forest Resurrection being completable at level 20. Fixed Northam Cryst Magical Ward Quest Indicators. Removed the prerequisite from the "I'm a Lumberjack" quest to make it more accessible. Dungeons Ohdar Scar Blacksmith Darkclub : Slightly reduced the damage of his rock throw. Secluded Valley Improved the positioning of the Wraith Snake's minions on boss reset. Garai Coliseum Giant Scorpion : Slightly reduced Sting Damage and duration. Eldevin Arena Scenarios Demons from the Underworld The Demon Keeper now has the ability to heal himself. Tiametian Wyrm now has the ability to heal herself. Hordes of the Undead Increased the difficulty of the Cursed Lich. The Undead General now has a new ability. The Giant Bone Spider now has a new mechanic. Under the Sea Fixed an issue were mobs weren't correctly spawning as champions and elites. Forces of Nature Fixed an issue were mobs weren't correctly spawning as champions and elites. Category:Patch Notes